shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 614 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
Cover Page: From the Decks of the World Vol. 2 Newspapers reach the Strawhats' hometowns. Title: P. 1 *Keimi: Pappug, help! *Pappug: Keimi! *Nami: Usopp, shoot that guard! *Pappug: Just you wait Keimi, I'll save you..! *Usopp: Hissatsu Midori Boshi, Devil! P. 2 The guard holding Keimi falls down and Keimi runs towards Pappug. *Brook: You won't attack them! Another guard is slashed, and Brook overtowers Keimi and Pappug, defendig their lives. *Usopp: Hissatsu Midori Boshi, Black Eagle! Two guards are shot and fall down the stairs. P. 2 *Zoro: You're pretty tough, for an old guy. *Neptune: You're quite the strong one, for such a young guy. *Zoro: Santoryuu, Tora Gari! Neptune evades the attack and swipes his trident sideways towards Zoro. He jumps back. *Zoro: Damn it. Santoryuu, Oni Giri! Neptune blocks with his trident and suddenly starts using his fist. *Neptune: You're too fast with swords... I'll take you with blunt force! P. 3 *Zoro: No way! Santoryuu, To Ro Nagashi! Neptune takes the hit on the fist. He childishly puts his finger in his mouth. *Zoro: What? *Neptune: That hurt! *Usopp: Is he serious? Three guards jump slashingly toward Usopp, but... *Nami: Usopp, duck! Cyclone Tempo! P. 4 Usopp ducks and sees Nami jumping over him, taking down the three guards. *Brook: Keimi-chan, I'll take you out of here! Pappug, follow us. Usopp-kun, help me out! *Usopp: Gotcha! Hissatsu Tenryuu Boshi! *Nami: I'll follow you, Brook! Nami and Brook lead Keimi and Pappug out, Usopp covers them. *Neptune: You won't pass near here! Neptune's trident blocks the exit. P. 5 *Usopp: Hissatsu, Midori Boshi Sargasso! Neptune's arm is covered in seaweed and it pulls him towards the wall. *Zoro: Santoryuu, Gazami Dori! Neptunes trident is cut in two. *Zoro: Santoryuu, Karasuma Gari! *Neptune: Wait, no! Neptune is cut in his chest, and he falls unconsious back to the wall. P. 6 *Zoro: Where'd did those two go to? *Usopp: They escaped... We should go too! *Zoro: You're right... Is Luffy still here? *Usopp: Yeah, but he'll be fine on his own. Lets get out of here! *Zoro: Hm. Usopp goes down the stairs, Zoro walks into a room. *Usopp: YOU'RE STILL BAD IN DIRECTIONS, AREN'T YOU? DUMBASS! *Zoro: Hmm. Are you sure? Zoro runs towards the stairs and together they leave behind the room full of unconscious guards. P. 6 *Shirahoshi: It's so beautiful out here! I've missed the smell of coral in the evening! *Luffy: It smells great! You know what smells even better? Meat! *Shirahoshi: You said you already ate before coming down here. *Luffy: I'm hungry... I wish Sanji would be here to cook something. *Shirahoshi: Sanji? *Luffy: He's my nakama. He's the cook on my pirateship. He almost died today. *Shirahoshi: What?! You should go see him! *Luffy: I'm leading you, and you can't come... *Shirahoshi: Why? What's wrong with me? *Luffy: He'll bleed again and might be on the verge of death, again. P. 7 *MotL: Where's king Neptune?! His daughter is gone! *Ammo Knight: He might be with those pirates! They attacked most of our guards. *MotL: What?! What happened?! *MotR: They probably attacked the pirates. *MotL: Are they still fighting? We need to hurry! *Ammo Knight: Yes sir! P. 8 *Neptune: Guards, help me get loose! *MotL: Sir, where did the pirates go? *Neptune: Prisoner Pirate Hunter broke out and his fellow crewmates escaped the palace! Neptune is loose and stretches his arm. *MotR: What happened to your trident? *Neptune: Zori cut it, I'm sure my sons will arrive before they leave the palace. *MotL: What? They're still inside?! We've gotta hurry! P. 9 *Decken: I can wait, I think. Bahohohoho! Decken throws a spiked bat in the air. *Decken: The princess will love me, I think. *Jones: What? Why did you throw that away? *Decken: I ate the Mato Mato no Mi, I'm a target fishman. Everything I touch becomes my target, and I won't be able to miss them. Bahohohoho! *Dosun: Dosun dosun! That's why you put on that glove. *Zeo: Sounds reasonable... P. 10 *Dosun: Boss, what are we waiting for?! *Jones: Dosun, Ikaros. Get Hammond and the others. We'll head for Ryugu Palace when they're here! *Dosun: Dosun dosun! Let's go Ikaros. *Ikaros: Hmm... Ikaros and Dosun leave the scene. *Decken: Let me gather my crew, they're waiting outside Noah. *Jones: Hurry up, partner. *Decken: Alright. Decken leaves the scene. Daruma and Zeo get up from the couch and stand next to Jones. *Jones: Prepare the ship men! Zeo, Daruma, prepare to fight! P. 11 * ?: Strawhat Luffy! *Shirahoshi: Huh? Luffy turns around, and looks up to a cliff. Light makes his silhouette impossible to read. *Luffy: Who are you?! * ?: Don't be impatient! Let's meet at the mermaid café before nightfall! I need to speak to you! *Shirahoshi: Do you know him, Luffy-san? *Luffy: I remember that voice from somewhere... P. 12 The silhouette jumps out of view, and Luffy tries to catch up. *Shirahoshi: Wait, Luffy-san! Don't leave me! Luffy reflexative jumps back and sees a spiked bat going for Shirahoshi. *Shirahoshi: Help! *Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Ono! Luffy knocks the bat into the water. P. 13 *Shirahoshi: Thank you, Luffy-san! You saved my life again! *Luffy: I promised you to keep you from getting killed. *Shirahoshi: Right, fufufu. -scene change: Mermaid Café- *Sanji: I'm glad we've gone shopping, I can finally make diner for us two. *Chopper: I hope we see Robin of Brook fast! *Sanji: Haaah Robin-chwaan! *Chopper: YOU NEVER CHANGE, DO YOU? PERVERT! * ?: You really know how to compliment a guy! P. 14 *Chopper: Huh? Who's that? *Sanji: Franky! Are you alright? Where are Nami-swan and Robin-chwan?! Tell me!! *Franky: I don't know, but Robin went her way and Nami the other. *Chopper: What were you doing? Suddenly, an explosion causes a smoke- and airblow at the back of the Mermaid Café. P. 15 *Shirahoshi: Wow, that mace was really close! *Luffy: That guy throwing them ia real annoyance! *Franky: Strawhat! You almost killed us! *Luffy: Ah. Sorry Franky. Sanji! How're you doing. Sanji keeps two fingers in his nose. *Chopper: He can't speak, he'll cough up blood! *Luffy: That's right, princess. You should get back! *Chopper: Is that the Mermaid Princess?! How did you get to meet her?! *Luffy: We crossed paths... *Sanji: LLUUUUFFFFYYYYYYY!!!! P. 16 *Usopp: There are the Brook and Nami! *Nami: Hm? Brook, we've got company. *Brook: Great, we're all getting out now! *Nami: Pappug, do you remember the way out? You come here more often, right? *Brook: Well, Pap- *Pappug: Ssssssh Bones. Sure, we need to go left here. *Usopp: Zoro-kun, let's head left. Zoro goes right, Usopp slaps his head and scolds him for his poor sense of direction. P. 17 *Keimi: Nami-chin, I see the main gate! *Pappug: -wow, what luck!- *Nami: Just down these stairs... *Brook: Keimi-san, I can't carry you anymore... *Keimi: I'll walk this part myself! *Nami: Wait, Keimi-chan, we need to wait for the other two! *Zoro: Lets go. P. 18 *Usopp: I hear voices upstairs! They're following us! *Zoro: If you keep running, they won't catch you! *Usopp: Nami! Keep going, they're after us! *Nami: What? Neptune is following us, Brook. You need to carry Keimi further! Usopp and Zoro catch up. *Usopp: Keimi, get on my back! *Zoro: Hmf. P. 19 *Brook: The gate! How do we open it?! *Pappug: We need the key! *Zoro: Where do we get it? The door comes flying in, everybody ducks. Zoro cuts the door coming at him in half. *Usopp: Who's there?! *Neptune: Sons! *Fukaboshi: We're here to catch the Strawhat Pirates! Category:Prediction